Unconditionally and Irrevocably
by Laine Whitlock
Summary: Two vampires. One girl. Blood Lust. Nothing will be the same.
1. Preface

**Author's Note: **Thank you to the **one and only person who reviewed my fic, **_**DragonsRain**_. And yes, I know I already posted the first chapter but as you can see, this is labeled **preface**. Yeah so, I really just wanted to show you a bit of a sneak peek here. And by the way, this is in Bella's POV. **Thanks If You REVIEW!!!! **(Hint Hint *wink*)__

**Disclaimer: **I do not, in any way, own this series. It all belongs to the wonderful Ms. Stephenie Meyer. I am merely toying with the characters for my own (and maybe yours) amusement; that's why it's called _fanfiction_. All I own is the plot. But if you would kindly give me the opportunity to have the CULLEN Boys as my own, I would accept without hesitation. ;) (Hey, it's almost Christmas!!! That would make a really good gift. ;))

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Preface**

**I **didn't think that everything would end this way. My mind was in knots, and so was my stomach. I had three different feelings. One, I felt guilty for what I did to the both of them. And even the person who loved the other one with all her life. Second, I felt adoration for the two of them for standing up to me even after all I did. Third, I felt nervous—what if the other one would take the other's life away? What if they both die? What if the innocent people became involved? What would happen then? What would become of us?

Right now, staring at the two men in front of me, I felt like I could faint. They were hurtling each others bodies at equally hard things. I was there, barely standing; turning whiter than I usually am. My voice cracked, like I had been crying; which I was doing—well I did. But right now, all I could choke out were dry sobs, dry sobs. She looked at me, her eyes spewing all her anger on me. Nobody was at my side. I was alone. Everybody thought I was the cause of what was happening; except for them.

But technically I was the cause.

The more I thought of these things, the more I felt disgusted of myself. I always knew the consequences of everything I did, and right now; I was wondering why I didn't prevent it while it was possible. A thought came to me. It was perfect. It described what I was wholly. I hated myself even more.

I was _selfish_. Selfish because I enjoyed their company too much. A little too much. Too much that I held them back.

I whipped my head to the sound of a loud crash. I heard someone shriek. Someone had been hurt. All because of me. All because of vile, selfish me. I heard my name from someone. My knees gave out.

That was when everything went to black.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**-**Well…. Comments would be nice! ;) Haha, please review!!!

Laine Whitlock


	2. The Human

**Author's Note: **Hi guys! It's been a while. And as you can see, I am totally addicted to the TWILIGHT SAGA right now. I'm not sure about my OTP but hey, it seems like I have to choose between Edward/Bella and Jasper/Bella. Or… Maybe I just want the Cullen boys all to myself!! Haha. Anyways, enjoy! (WARNING: If you hate the Edward/Bella/Jasper triangle; press the back button. RIGHT NOW! ^_^)

**Disclaimer: **I do not, in any way, own this series. It all belongs to the wonderful Ms. Stephenie Meyer. I am merely toying with the characters for my own (and maybe yours) amusement; that's why it's called _fanfiction_. All I own is the plot. But if you would kindly give me the opportunity to have the CULLEN Boys as my own, I would accept without hesitation. ;)

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter One: The Human**

Never did I wish that everything would just slow down. After all, I am a vampire. And vampires were unusually skilled in the areas of strength and speed. But right now, I am wishing that that would happen. Edward told me that the human, Bella, will be coming today. He was going to introduce her to us. I can't grasp why he didn't consider that I am having a hard time being around with _those _beings. It is likely that I won't be able to control myself. With all the blood pulsing through her frail human body and my super-hearing amplifying it, how could I? I ran my hand through my hair frantically. I was freaking out. If it was possible, I would've fainted by now. But no, that such thing could never happen. A comforting hand was placed on my shoulder. I never felt more grateful in my life—well technically, my _after_life.

"Jasper, calm down. I believe in you; you won't hurt her. You can do it." Alice's pixie-like voice flittered around my ears. She sat beside me then smiled. My dear Alice had been trying to console me for over an hour. She even encouraged me to go hunting before the human came. It slightly helped reduce my nervousness but I still don't trust myself around them. I would end double-dead, courtesy of Edward of course, if I laid so much as a hand around Bella's neck. Alice was staring at me intently, frowning a bit about her failed attempts to calm me down.

"Seriously Jazz. Why don't you think about something else? All this," She removed her hand from my shoulder to make air quotes with her petite hands. "Nervous-About-Killing-Bella-Thing is driving the both of us nuts!" I frowned at her. She grabbed my hand then forced me to stand. "Now let's go. Bella's coming in two minutes." I smiled a bit, knowing that if we were both human _and _normal I would've laughed at the irony of her attempt at "predicting the future". But yes, that's her special capability which ruins everything if you planned a surprise for her.

We jumped from tree to tree, carefully snapping the small branches that sometimes got in our way. Once we saw a clear view of our house, we proceeded to land on the earthen ground then headed to the tree that purposely hung low. It was a sort-of make-shift entrance if you wanted to get in the kitchen quickly. Which only happened under the circumstances of human visitors. As we neared the large window, I felt all kinds of emotions surge through me like electricity.

Excitement. Hatred. Happiness. Nervousness. Uncertainness.

I heard Carlisle murmur a short welcome to Bella. My nostrils flared as the breeze blew by. I can smell blood. Warm sweet blood. Flesh. I knew this was coming. Alice danced her way to the window and entered with a gentle jump. I followed shortly after. I saw shards of glass on the cold white marble floor. My head shot up when my name was muttered. I immediately regretted it. Once I saw Bella, I felt a burning sensation at my throat. Her heartbeat pounded into my ears. Loud and Hard. I clamped my mouth shut, in fear of losing control of it. Alice touched my arm with her hand then assured me.

Totally Useless.

"It's okay Jasper you won't hurt her." Alice told me. Then she did something that I feared she would do. She held out her hand then introduced herself. I was startled with her voice. I imagined it to be timid, filled with hesitation and fear. But she proved to be a disappointment. Well, not actually. Her voice, in description, was carefree, in short her voice was of an angel's. It rivaled the voice of my Alice. _My Alice. _A gust of wind blew by and I swear; it took all I had not to attack Bella right then and there.

I heard Edward's voice in my head. _"Don't you dare Jasper Hale."_

It made me feel guilty.

I stared at her hand, unsure of what to do. It slowly went down, and I felt that she felt dejected. Bella smiled an unsure smile pointedly at me. I felt Alice nudge me in the ribs. Edward cleared his throat casually to change the subject. "So, Bella." Esme turned of the small television we had at the kitchen and finished the Italian Food. She went to put it on the dining room next to the kitchen. It left the four of us in the big kitchen. I stared at Bella. She was exquisitely beautiful. With her brown hair cascading down her shoulders and her creamy white skin; she would even put Rosalie to shame. I listened.

Edward seemed at loss for words for once. He was given an excuse to do that when Alice considerably stiffened then asked Edward to discuss something with him. Edward protested, thinking about what would happen if I was left alone with his dear Bella. But Alice was strong, she wasn't giving up. That was for sure. Bella was still silent since the 'handshake'. She was looking at the arguing pair. A small grin creeping up the corners of her lips. I could tell she was amused. Being Jasper, her emotions affected me a little. But I was quite okay with it since it released a part of the tension in my system.

"No Alice. I will not leave Bella alone with Jasper." Edward stayed firm.

"But Edward. If Jasper is included here. I have a feeling the both of you will make something out of it. So we will be the ones who will talk okay? Besides, I believe in him. Have a little faith Edward." Alice pleaded. Right now, I was the one filled with insecurity. What was Alice talking about?

"I don't mind." Bella finally spoke.

"Go ahead." She encouraged, then threw in a grin for size.

I was about to speak when another gust of wind came my way. I froze. Mother Nature must hate me. There was no way I can open my mouth when I was in this state. The smell of Bella's blood filled my whole being. By now, I am so sure my eyes already switched to charcoal black. Bella moved to the counter while I tried to step away from her. About twenty steps away in human speed. Edward looked at the both of us.

"Don't you dare Jasper Hale." He repeated once again, his eyes boring into mine.

I crossed my arms. "You know I won't." I finally managed to speak. It was followed by a small gulp. Oh boy, _how on Earth am I going to get out of this predicament?_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Note: **Well? Liked it? Hated it? Review please!!!!


End file.
